Sympathetic Wire: An OSR Remake
by Sekai Nerah
Summary: Because some would wish for more during the episodes, I have come through with the option. Molly and Aikka all the way. Set AFTER their race with one another episode 8.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, reviewers note that I redid this chapter because the author here felt a bit stupid rediong the episodes, many of you have complained about the series ending, well, as I said I'm here to serve you..

Savin Yeatman-Eiffel created a perfect anime, gave me exactly what I wanted...though left out peices in the ending…even though in Newtype USA he said all questions would be answered.

A few in question have been buzzing inside me for a while: Did Molly make it to Nourasia...and what is their relationship like now? And what about Jordan...how has he been?

Those are the two major ones...but I'll let you read on with the story shall I (Eh...That introduction is sooo weak...)

**Disclaimer: **I know I am not in any way the maker of Oban Star-Racers, I do however have my own ideas…

Note: This basically goes through episode 8 up to 11

Chapter 1

**Stakes**

-------------------------------------

_"I thought humans had honor, but now I can see they have none." _

_Prince Aikka gazed down at the human teen before him, deeply aware of what went wrong during their race against one another, there was only one problem...the words he so desired to say, hadn't the notion to fall from his lips...he just flew above her...silent as stone, waiting for her to speak._

_Those beautiful blue eyes of his, which had once welcomed her with kindness, were now cold, giving off a strong sense of grief. The gaze they held was disconnected, Aikka focused on the ground below him, concentrating all efforts on his emotions._

_One in particular captured his attention right away, for the Prince, being a kindred spirit hardly recognized what it was, for he had never felt it before...upon searching for an answer Aikka's mind came to a stunning conclusion...this new sensation...was known as hatred._

_This new feeling however, was not so new...due to the fact that Canaan, the Prince's fencing master lessened him to block it...as a youngling (Nourasian term for child) Aikka showed signs of aggression at the age of 2...His parents, instinctly knew if their son did not get aid from a highly educated chunga master (Chunga: Someone skilled in blocking harmful emotions), then there would be no hope for Aikka becoming King. (Because a king must never show signs of aggression...at least on Nourasia)_

_The Prince, unfortunately at this time was not able to block those harmful feelings away...he felt so ashamed...and yet as Aikka searched for another solution...a single thought popped into his head, the Krogs...No! Aikka was not about to blame this upon the Imperium (Even though they were the ones who somehow began to untangle Aikka's blocking methods) a weak excuse._

_It was all because of Molly she was the one who had broken their promise, their clean race became a fiasco, Aikka was here to find some answers, tend to the wounds lest they flame up, lash out unecessarily._

_Except...he didn't want to know, Aikka was afraid of what Molly would tell him...But why was he scared of someone like her? He should have been more concerned with his actions. You see every Nourasian must follow three certain rules whilst on the racetrack:_

_First Rule: Never befriend an enemy_

_Second Rule: Never underestimate the power of an opponent_

_Third Rule: Always use common sense_

_He had broken every one of them, not intentionally of course...but, there was just something about Molly, there was a sense of oddity around her spirit...one which fascinated the Prince to no end. The spark she shed illuminated those around her. Aikka was quick to catch on to the fire...the more he knew about Molly the better._

_What a mistake that turned out to be, because now...all Aikka wanted was to forget she even existed, a cruel intention perhaps...but his heart could no longer stand it...he began to think of their friendship._

_Friendship? What friendship, they had only seen eachother three times before this, two of these occasions were complete catastrophes...come to think of it...so was the third...though, that was partially Canaans doing as his first impression of Molly was label her as a spy._

_Did he truly think of her as a friend? Indeed yes...it was one of the reasons he was having a hard time believing she would break their pact...why would someone you trust do such a thing?_

_But the fact was...she did break it...and Aikka could not let this pass by, he wanted the silence to stop, Aikka's eyes went back to Molly's face, he now saw concern written all over it..concern for him, which only increased the Prince's confusion. What was the meaning of this?_

_Nagging at the forefront of his mind, one question remained, why was he confronting her, like this? He knew the reason, and as he dwelled on this topic, it only increased the hatred which was bottling up inside of him...ready to blow any moment._

_The temptation to flee crossed his thought pattern several times, wasn't a bad idea, he tried to act upon it..except for some reason he wasn't going anywhere...why? As he sat there, rooted to the same spot, he knew the answer would never come..._

_Leave now, that was what his mind said, the limbs finally obeyed....with one exception...Molly's voice was like glue...stuck to him forever._

_"Prince Aikka wait." He stopped, but for what reason? "I can explain."_

_"I already know what you will say, and my response to it is nothing...because if you had told me earlier that our promise could not be kept...I would have understood." Molly just stared at him with wide eyes. "Since you have chosen the ways of betrayal, I'm afraid our paths can no longer pass."_

_"But Aikka, I-"_

_"Goodbye, Molly." He flew off before she uttered another word._

_~0~_

_"If you only knew..." Molly said, her eyes remained fixed on the moving dot gliding across the sky which belonged to the Prince. "How much I did to keep you alive." _

_Clearly he had been hurt by what Molly had done, but...never in a lifetime would she even think to betray the Prince...the real culprits were hidden behind a screen watching the race unfold, to their horror the Earth team, yet again...had lost a race._

_If only they had listened to her, none of this would have happened but they chose to be ignorant, listening instead to Don Wei the Earth team manager, who had it in his head that winning was everything...especially in these circumstances...regarding the Ultimate Prize._

_The Ultimate Prize, grants the winner anything their heart desires, it sounds too good to be true, but right now...no one was certain what the results might be..._

_Anywho...getting back to more important matters...Molly was not about to stand by and watch Jordan take out the Prince in one shot...it was just so unfair, her team disregarded the warnings she gave them. Saying that if they shot first, Aikka became the one with the upper hand...though for some reason,when it came to weaponry in a battle, she believed the Prince would always win against them...for she had not the time to study his moves...bad planning._

_She had decieved her entire team, locking Jordan inside his turret so he couldn't shoot the Prince was all Molly could do to ensure she kept her word, she knew there would be severe reprimanding, but hey, that happened every day, Molly was used to it...she could care less._

_Molly also knew Stan and Koji would be on the other end, working as fast as they could to bring Jordan back online, that was gonna take awhile, and she counted on it being after the race...but it was too early...Molly was astounded they had worked so fast..._

_So now...the Earth team was in the middle of the beach, with the Whizzing Arrow out of commission due to Aikka's arrow...just great..._

_Never did she imagine Aikka to come back, though when he did it was only to see the shame on his face...that look of dissapointment, shattered through her entire body...with that one stare, the Prince accused her even without saying so._

_But the words that followed were truly horrifying, not only was he hurting himself, he was bringing her into his pool of many sorrows, suffocating the brain..._

_Molly had to make it up to him...somehow, someway...she would find a way to do it...with or without his approval, she had to regain his trust...but how to do it? Wait...she knew exactly what to do...another race between them!!_

_But would he stand around to listen, or would he escape like he did before, her only choice was to corner him in a small space...but as the sky darkened...all Molly wanted to do was sleep..and hope for a better tommorrow._

_~0~_

_Molly slowed her pace a bit...knowing full well there would be a welcoming committee once she arrived back at the Earth teams' pit, and not the nice kind either. No, it was likely to be one of Anger and foreboding._

_She knew not where Jordan was, didn't care that much,was happy that he'd left....if she had actually seen him crawling out of the turret while the two racers were having the conversation...Molly then would have pounced on him...pummling her gunner to no end._

_But he, Jordan, knowing full well how one of Molly's outbursts went...seeing as though he'd already encountered its display beforehand, hot footed it back towards the hanger, realizing it would do no good in the later run...since she knew everywhere he went anyways._

_The biggest problem however, was facing Don Wei, his temper was sure to be flaring at this very moment, rising each second of Molly's absence....it wasn't suprising...though she knew if she delayed any longer Molly would be up all night listening to harsh tones of harpening._

_Her walk quickened to a brisk run, she was halfway there until some sorts of somethings knocked her off her feet and onto the ground...squishing whatever it was between her and the flat surface of the ground._

_"I say, do watch where yourgoing!" A small scrub said as Molly got up a second later, she realized it was one of the scrubs in charge of the match...the little stubby one._

_"Sorry, I d-didn't-" But at that moment another voice rang through the air._

_"What happened here Aguisier?" Another scrub this time it was the small one, accompannied by the tall skinny one.._

_"Lufus..." Aguisier announced to his small companion. "She trampled me."_

_"In a rage since her loss no doubt!" Lufus told his companion._

_"No.." Molly spoke up...eager to defend herself. "It was an accident...I wanted to get back to my team before dark." that was a lie, except it was the best excuse she could come up with, they all surveyed her with deep interest...this time the skinny scrub spoke._

_"A bit late for that, don't you think?" He asked, Aguisier nodded with agreement._

_"Actually Eeho." Lufus said. "There's still a bit of light left just beyond the horizon." Eeho scoffed, he had enough sense to figure that out, and didn't expect a reprimand._

_"Yeah, ok...I guess...be off with you then!" Eeho squalked at Molly in anger, although Molly felt like Christmas was sent a bit early...they were the key to making everything better._

_"I...uhhh...wonder if I could ask you something...?"_

_"We will always be open to those who need guidance." Aguisier told her, rubbing his tentacles together._

_"Anyone., anywhere..at anytime." Announced Lufus._

_"Then would you be open to discuss perhaps another race?" She asked and received an answer of popping eyeballs. "Between me and Nourasia?"_

_"What! Again?" Bellowed Aguisier "Impossible, we are only allowed 6 rematches..and they all I daresay have been used up!"_

_"Besides, Nourasia would never agree to a rematch." Eeho interrupted._

_"And how, do you know?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes darting from between the three in turn._

_"Well..." Lufus said uncomfortably rubbing the back of his badly shaped head. "The Nourasian racer, told us of what was to transpire in your race together." Molly looked stricken...so Aguisier took over the conversation._

_"If there is going to be a race without weapons....then we are to know about it...so as to expect little confrontation...." he saw her grasp on to his meaning and continued. "Its a rule..."_

_"A rule?" Molly asked. "I never knew..."_

_"Well, you wouldn't...because we rarely see humans whenever this kind of thing takes place." Lufus told her. "And anyways, the Prince, looked as though he never wanted to race you again."_

_"We go by our instincts..." Eeho interrupted Molly as she was about to speak. "Which is why you will never be racing him again..." _

_"That includes the last phase..." Aguisier said. "When we pick the pilots randomly."_

_~0~_

_A thunderstorm began overhead, a bit odd since about half an hour ago there was clear skies as far as the eye could see...why did it always have to rain when one was in a rather mized up mood?_

_Molly felt as though everything in her life was ending...no longer would she be able to converse with the Prince...the only friend she knew on this planet. But there had to be some way, some how she'd get him to race her again...but now was not the time to dwell upon it since she had just entered the Earth team's garage._

_"So you finally decided to show up?" A voice said from over in the dark corner, Molly jumped, but it was only Rick. "Take it easy Little Mouse, I'm not the one who wants to rip your head off."_

_"You'd be the first." Molly told him, her eyes focused on the doors above her...her father's doors._

_"Really, what about that Prince your so fond of." He saw her panicked expression. "Yes Molly, I know you like him...its obvious.." _

_"Can't hide anything from you, can I?" she said smiling a bit weakly._

_"I don't know, you've got some baggage I haven't been able to pinpoint yet." Rick said ruffling up her hair and leading Molly up the stairs. "Though I'm not one to pry, so whatever secret you so desperately want to keep hidden is safe...for now."_

_"Hey, you've been able to figure whatever it was out for yourself, without any help from me." Molly said, wondering what secrets he had already found out about. "And it will continue that way."_

_Rick just gave her one of his triumphant smiles and continued up the stairs, he wondered why she was guarding herself so much. 'Typical Teenager' Rick told himself before heading towards the doorway leading to Don Wei's office...though they had to go up an escalator first. (Escalator or Elevator...I'm confused.)_

_"So..." Rick said a few seconds later after the silence finally drove him nuts. "About that Prince..."_

_"Can we talk about this when I'm not going to get my head chewed off?" Molly asked a bit irritated, Rick smiled and said. "If your up to it."_

_"Assuming he won't literally chew me apart...from head to toe."_

_"Urgh...Molly that's disgusting." Although he had a slight amused expression on his face when he told her that. "Is your father used to this?" He asked, he thought he saw Molly go still, must have been imagining things...possibly._

_"Maybe you should ask him, when you encounter him in the future."_

_"Don't you mean...If?"_

_"If, when, does it matter?"_

_Rick thought for a second. "Not really." The doors opened. "Here we are, good luck Little Mouse."_

_~0~_

_'That was close.' Molly thought to herself as she was leaning against the doors which had just opened a mere second ago. 'I hope I didn't give too much away.'_

_"So..." A commanding voice spoke in the darkness, making Molly come out of her thoughts, it came from an armchair facing the window. "Explain yourself."_

_"Excuse me...sir?" She asked hesitently..not sure of what he meant by it exactly, he swiveled around in his chair and Molly saw every line in his face, Don was incredibly furious._

_"I gave you an order, why didn't you follow my command." Though the voice was calm, there was a bit of fury emitting as well. _

_"If you must know." Molly folded her arms "I already made a deal with the prince."_

_"Trusting your opponent, was very foolhardy Molly, as you are aware."_

_"Sir, he never touched us until Jordan attacked him!" Molly told Don, who slowly got out of his chair, walked around the desk and stood right in front of her._

_"He was tricking you!!!"_

_"No!" Molly yelled. "He's too honorable-"_

_"Honorable? Molly get a grip, he's a different species from us, I don't think he knows the meaning of the word!" Don who was at his wits end decided to take his frustration out on the table instead of her._

_"Aikka's a prince, he would not defy me.." She was tearful now. "I suspect he thinks I did..."_

_"Molly." He said in a very fatherly tone which caught her off guard. "I can see this has hurt you greatly, but we cannot risk our feelings, the Ultimate Prize-"_

_"To hell with the Ultimate Prize! I don't care if it can bring people back from the dead, or...give the winner limitless power!"_

_"I wasn't aware anyone was listening." Don Wei said, for he had only told Rick this about two days ago.._

_"Well I was! You care about the race, not the person..." Molly had had enough, she was at the door and opened it, and received a great shock..._

_"Oh....hello." Koji said, just behind him were Stan, Jordan and Rick, apparently they all wanted to listen in on this...Molly for a brief second, forgot her anger._

_"Waiting for the big kaboom are ya?" Molly asked, they all nodded. "Count to thirty...then you'll get it" she emphasized the last words and closed the door to the elevator._

_"Do you think they got the message?" Don asked her._

_"Maybe...we'll see though won't we." Molly said with ultimate glee._

_"Count to thirty and then you'll get it?" Rick mused to the others, he could plainly hear Jordan who had already been counting...he was on 6... "What's she talking about?"_

_"Beats me..." Stan said throwing his shoulders up._

_"Maybe we should ask her, when...she...opens...up, the door..." Koji faltered on the last few words, he had just realized something, Rick caught his uneasiness right away. "What...oh crap."_

_"PUSH THE BUTTON!!!" Rick and Koji said at once..._

_"Too late." Jordan said as the door flew open with Molly's hands together in punching stance..."We're in for it now."_

_~0~_

_"You must not dwell on the past my prince." said the voice of Aikka's fencing master somewhere off in the distance. "Those memories are bound to be used in tools of misfortune. Forget the girl Aikka, she must not corrupt your thoughts. The Krogs have taken notice...what becomes of her I greatly rather not imagine-"_

_"Molly's future will be decided by no one other than her alone." Aikka interjected. "It was one mistake to make a temporary alliance with her...bear in mind, there will be no further interactions between the Earth team and myself."_

_"Struggle no more, I shall deal with Toros in due time."_

_"No Canaan, He thinks Nourasians to be cowards, let me prove wrong."_

_"That is an unwise decision my prince, reckless and foolhardy besides, I'd advise against it."_

_"You don't know what I'm planning master, how can you know it to be reckless?"_

_"Because it either angers them or they ignore your pleas completely."_

_"Toros' thunder lies with me, if you get more involved there's no way to tell what would befall our land, think wisely Canaan. Intercepting on my behalf...." Aikka grew silent then, dwelling on the last conversation he and Toros had. It was far less pleasent than their usual meetings._

_"Those are daily threats my prince, you shouldn't listen to their bating-"_

_"What would you have me do!" Aikka spat, losing a somewhat handle on his temper. "Am I just to stand their and bow to their requests? I am not their servant Canaan." Aikka quickly regained his composure. "Will this be the way we live...an eternity in destitution. With them as our Royal gaurd and we...as royal scum?"_

_"We have only ourselves to blame for being as you say 'scum of the land,' I'm afraid all we can do is wait. Now though...isn't it about time you began training?"_

_"Were we not before this grecious amount of babble began?" Canaan just gave Aikka a haunting stare, which meant he was in for a future tongue lashing because of his cheek remark. It also meant he had to be ready for the next strike...which would come...sooner than expected._

_~0~_

_Her race against misfortune: _

_Molly vowed to make things right between her and the prince...she wished they would just bump into eachother somewhere...which never happened, each time she went to their hanger the doors, which were open with the sun most days had now been forced shut from the days events. It was as if they knew her presence was near._

_"Hello hello!" said the always chipper voice of the increasingly annoying Satis who seemed to appear in the strangest of places. "And what brings you out on this fine day?"_

_" I needed to clear my head." Molly said picking up her pace a little bit only to have Satis scoot around real fast and detour Molly from her escape route._

_"I hope your not in trouble again..." Satis said, Molly just stared at him so he continued. "Your leader! He's always angry isn't he...hmm?"_

_"He's not the only one...now if you'll excuse me..." She glanced back at Aikka's pit one last time before relenting. "I need to get back to my pit before the next race starts."_

_"Yes! You must, you'll need plenty of energy to match up with him..."_

_Molly stopped. "Him who?"_

_Satis was clearly having fun at being the bearer of bad news. Or maybe he was just being his own self and having fun just came natural. "Why...Spirit, who else? I must say he's really-" Molly rushed passed him. "Now where are you going?" _

_"Far away!" She yelled back._

_Don Wei had been in the engineer's room giving out instructions for Stan and Koji to follow as Molly entered the room all became silent. "Molly is there something I can help you with, we're quite busy at the moment here."_

_"We're racing Spirit today..."_

_"Yes I know..." He was silent for so long Molly thought he had forgotten her. "Before you go out there I must tell you one thing." he placed a hand to her shoulder. "Don't screw up! And be careful Spirit's a very hard opponent to beat."_

_"Yes sir..." was all Molly could afford to say, there were other things she wanted to discuss, but not in front of any members of their group, it would have to wait another time. "Anything else?"_

_"Yes 'Little Mouse'..." Rick said from the balcony. "Go show em' whose boss!"_

_"You got it!"_

_-------_


	2. Claims

Chapter 2:

**Claims**

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Oban Star-Racers. I just like the character plots

Meanwhile back at the Nourasian pit, Prince Aikka was still silently nursing his stomach after his and Jordan's little sparring match. There wasn't much he could do about the pain, though through meditation, he had sufficiently blocked it well enough.

Ever since their first meeting Aikka knew there was something about Jordan that made him uneasy. He was unsure as to what, but every time they'd come into contact, Jordan had almost always wanted a fight. To protect Molly surely…though he guessed it was rather to set a sort of boundaries than anything.

Had Aikka known all along Jordan had been at his tail following him to his destination on an errand to meet Colonal Toros? There had been some speculation, but Aikka never really paid attention to it until after he had seen to the Colonal's demands.

"Why must he be such a pest ?" Aikka commented to himself. Still in deep meditation. "Then again why am I bothering with such things?" He knew the exact reason. It was Molly.

Molly was the start of everything, the cause of every subject, the problem to all catastrophes….and Aikka just couldn't get her out of his mind. It was starting to unravel him. But either in a good way or bad, this wasn't the best time to go exploring his feelings at this stage in time.

The dilemma with the Krog inforces in his homeland was becoming a worse phenomenon…the Prince wasn't sure if his kingdom strongholds would keep much longer. And another added problem was being stuck here away from Nourasia. He missed his people.

Unknowingly because of Aikka's distractive mind, his feet began to wander out into the rays of light now stretching through various amounts of cloud in the sky. Before the Prince knew it he had sat himself upon the racing stadium. And he was joined by none other than the enormous stature of Rush himself.

"Well Prince Aikka out and about I see." Rush voiced in his usual loud and vibrant tone. Aikka started as though he had not believed at where he was at the present time. He gave Rush a nod and looked out at the now empty stadium. "There's a chance of rain during the race." Aikka heard Rush saying. "Should have brought a rain coat I guess eh Prince?" Rush laughed giving Aikka a little nudge.

"**I now call forth…the Earth team…!" **

_Molly's racing today? _Aikka gasped inwardly looking towards on of the many entrances to which Molly had just popped out of.

"Prince Aikka." He heard Rush say. "Are you here to support the Earth team too?"

Aikka almost asked Rush again what he had spoken, his brain had not processed the information as he glanced up at him. Though he quickly regained his composure as the Prince formed his next words. "I do not make a habit of befriending opponents, it may lead to disappointment."

Though it seemed to Aikka that Rush did not believe his words, because his one involuntary sigh indicated that he knew otherwise. Though never gave comment, he just sat there and turned back towards what was going on below them.

"**Challenged by Spirit ambassador of the Phils"**

Aikka grimaced, it was one thing to be sitting here watching Molly, but quite another to watch her race against Spirit. He was a powerful and devious racer. If he had to choose between who he'd rather have win this challenge…it would be Molly. IF anyone else was racing Spirit…he'd give them the same compliment.

He glanced at Molly's race vehicle. He couldn't view her from this far away but as they mentioned Spirit something about her demeanor had changed, something the prince could not explain even to himself at the time.

Her peace had been broken, and right away Aikka guised that as an assumption. Be that as it may his opinion changed after the two racers had entered the course. Her racing style had turned into…a fiasco just waiting to happen.

"What's gotten into her all of a sudden?" Rush said merely to himself, though Prince Aikka heard it all the same. "Molly!" Rush bellowed. "Don't overreact!"

And it was then Aikka regained a memory from not long ago, from when they were up on the planks being introduced as the last six racers. When he and Molly shared a small measure of greeting amongst each other. As Spirit had been called upon, Aikka thought he saw her become stone-like. Her shivering in the after part of that moment was quite eery. But back then he just figured the breeze had shifted by and almost knocked her off balance.

Now he knew differently, and as his past memories were lost to the present, he immediately looked up as

he heard a gasp from many around him…Molly was….she was. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was she actually trying to kill him?

"Molly!" He cried inadvertently rising. _'No' _he thought to himself. _'She would do no such thing, Molly is a kindred spirit-' _He saw her crash against the bridge and immediately afterwards Aikka began to worry. _'If she doesn't stop this she will destroy even her own life!'_

---------

Rush had been watching Aikka intently the entire race, those features on his face were rather worrisome, for someone who didn't care about the ongoings of the present race, he seemed to be bothered by what was happening to Molly.

'_Toros isn't the only one whose seen the two of you together' _Rush thought to himself _'Heartbroken you may be, but those feelings you have young one aren't the ones of betrayal.' _He couldn't help himself though either as Molly began trying to squish Spirit to a pulp.

--------

Aikka could bear to stand by no longer. He needed to get to her and fast, though his legs weren't fast enough to get to her in time if something should become of her. He had to get G'dar. _'Don't worry I'm on my way Molly…stay strong!'_

He heard Rush's voice from behind "Prince…" Aikka faltered a bit " Make sure you get her back in one piece!!!" Aikka had every intention of doing just so.

The Prince was grateful Canaan had not been anywhere near G'dar's enclosure to question him. He doubted very much that his master would let his young pupil go without so much as an explanation. _'He'd do everything in his power to stop me'_ Aikka thought.

G'dar was quick to feel his master's angst and flew off like he never did before with such speed and grace surely never experienced before by the giant oversized beetle. They were closer now, confused…Aikka now began scanning every inch of the crevice between the rock wall surrounding the racing field. Surely they would have crossed his path by now.

He was too sure about his keen senses to give up on the prospect that Molly and Spirit had finished their sparring match and gone home with a win or loss. No racing ships or steeds could gather enough speed to end at a time less than half an hour. Aikka had more than enough time to head them off.

Aikka wasn't sure of it but…he would have made a bet against his life that neither one of them would pay him a glance if they were to encounter upon each other. Seeking a need for higher ground Aikka had almost docked G'dar when his ears picked up on a cataclysm of sound somewhere farther up the peak. He went to investigate, and what the prince came upon…was a worse devastation then he had ever foreseen.

He had seen worse devastations which had threatened his land over time, though this was far worse than what the Krogs have done…well, almost. He saw the small form of Molly too weak and defenseless to make another move against Spirit. She was alive he saw, but how alive was another matter altogether.

He saw Spirit go down closer to Molly as he morphed into his more usual appearance. Aikka gave a small shout to which Spirit gazed up at him halting…that was all the time he needed to get G'dar to safely let him drop without ensuing further injury. He bade Spirit to stay where he was as he took a protective stance, blocking Molly from the Phil's path.

"You have won the race Sprit, you have no reason to harm the girl!" Aikka said with sword in hand. But Spirit only gave his hands up, signaling to Aikka that he meant no harm. Aikka was unsure, but let Spirit come towards him just slightly. "What reasons do you have for endangering not only them…but yourself as well?"

Spirit gave him a worried glance, setting a hand upon Aikka's forearm. _'Patience young one.' _Aikka heard Spirit's voice inside him…like an echo. _'I must use my powers to delve into her memories.' _Aikka just glared at him in suspicion. _'Prince Aikka….' _Sprit put a bit of passion and anger to his next words. _'I cannot step back from this and not know the truth of her seething fury towards me…'_

Aikka only nodded his acknowledgement, as permission for Spirit to proceed. He was wary nonetheless and kept his blade out in case anything happened. Ever watchful he gasped as Spirit's powers showed themselves in an odd sort of light.

The Prince had heard through many of his people the myths and fairytales of the Phil's trick of doing Mind reading…he thought they were all fables. Up until now at least. Spirit was still a threat to him…but Aikka was in awe of his abilities of what he had been using on Molly…up until the moment she was gritting her teeth and fidgeting.

Spirit saw him come closer and shook his head. Signaling to Aikka he still had something to do…and as Spirit poured more magic through to Molly's subconscious he heard her utter one single word. _"Mommy"_

Aikka could only stand there helpless…at a loss as to what he should do…and what Molly's fued with Spirit was.

The shapeshifter was done after a few minutes…he gave Molly's head a weary pat and wiped the stray leak of tears from her cheek. Aikka gazed at her for a moment, she seemed to be at peace now with whatever Spirit had said to her.

Spirit though was another matter, as he gazed into the other's eyes as Spirit's eyes looked off far in the distance he saw something rather worry some for someone of Spirit's usual demeanor…he was crying.

As if Aikka's sudden gasp had alerted Spirit to his presence he suddenly glanced at Aikka in a hurt and defeated way…his eyes began to close. Aikka almost asked him what he was ailing from but Spirit shook his head profusely and took off without a moment's hesitation.

The Prince's gaze shifted back to Molly. He was unsure of what to make of the present situation, but he'd find out…eventually. "Rest easy Earth Princess." He said softly coming down to kneel at her level. "I'm here now."

---------

As if in answer to his call, there were sirens far off in the distance, he looked up to see that they were merely feet from the wreckage…it was best to leave now…before he was spotted. Though little did he know Toros had been watching.

"We'll see what comes of this…Prince." Toros said evilly "Mark my words!"

**~~~End of Chapter!~~~**

Uh oh we have a problem!!! Tune in next time to see what becomes of Aikka when Toros finally confronts him. Hope it was at least believable.

Review!!


End file.
